My Bodyguard
by ardem2
Summary: Isabella Swan, "Bella" en el mundo artístico, lo tenia todo; fama, belleza, dinero...incluso un acosador personal. Tras varias intrusiones del "Enmascarado", su manager decide contratar los servicios de una prestigiosa empresa de guardespaldas. Edward Cullen tiene claro sus objetivos, proteger es su misión, aun cuando la princesa del pop le haga el trabajo difícil. TH.
1. Prefacio

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la ingeniosa S. Meyer...yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It´s Close To Midnight And Something Evil´s Lurking In The Dark**_  
_**Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart**_

_**(MICHAEL JACKSON - THRILLER)**_

.

.

**PREFACIO**

.

.

–Mierda– murmuré cuando comprendí que estaba en serios problemas. Sopese arrojarme desde el segundo piso. Sería una suerte si no me quebraba una pierna o me rompía el cuello. Maldije de nuevo. Saqué el celular del bolsillo trasero de mi jeans y marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme. Mi corazón se saltó un latido y mi mano comenzó a temblar, no tenía señal. Imposible. Estuve a punto de arrojarlo al suelo y echarme a llorar. Se las había arreglado para evitar que yo pidiese ayuda. Respire profundo, necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

Odiaba sentirme aterrorizada. Lo maldije por hacer de mi vida un infierno los últimos meses; maldije a Edward y a todos los que no me escucharon y me maldije a mí por tener la razón. No podía ver casi nada debido a que cortó el sistema eléctrico y me negaba a ayudarlo con mi paradero usando la linterna de mi iPhone. Use la luz de la luna, que entraba por el ventanal, para conseguir algún objeto que me sirviera de arma e hice el mejor intento en dejar un mensaje en caso de que me atrapara.

.

.

Baje las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible. Necesitaba llegar a la puerta trasera si quería salir con vida de esto. Sujeté, con mi mano buena, fuertemente el candelabro. Agucé el oído pero fue inútil; el silencio era absoluto, inquietante. Solo un poco más y estaba fuera. Justo cuando acababa de doblar la esquina sentí el metal frío presionar un lado de mi cabeza.

–No tan rápido, Bella. Tú y yo vamos a dar un paseo– Escucharlo fue como si me dejasen caer de un avión sin paracaídas. Me arrebato el candelabro y se movió hasta quedar frente a mi, el arma nunca abandono su objetivo.

Debía ser valiente y por ello mire a la muerte directamente a los ojos. Él me sonrió.

.

.

* * *

Algún review?

*.*


	2. 1 BS - Acosada

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer...yo solo juego con ellos._**

* * *

**_._**

.

.

_**Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals**_

…

_**(MAROON 5 – ANIMALS)**_

_**.**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

_**.**_

**BSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

.

_Once meses antes_

.

.

.

El ambiente a mi alrededor estaba mucho más que animado.

Todos menos yo.

Me encontraba casi en un punto de quiebre.

Al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Necesitaba un psiquiatra urgente y _él_ también, eso e irse derechito a prisión.

Solo había necesitado una llamada para arruinarme la noche, lo odiaba por eso.

.

La música, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente alta, no lograba acallar su voz distorsionada en mi mente. Escanee el lugar, hallándome en una disyuntiva, quería encontrarlo para acabar con todo esto y a la vez deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no estuviese cerca. A poca distancia Bree bailaba provocativamente con Diego. Demetri y Tanya hacían lo propio.

Me mantuve alerta, atenta frente a la posibilidad de que se presentara ante mí en cualquier momento. Solo de pensarlo me ponía los pelos de punta. Repase mentalmente unos movimientos de defensa personal. Caminé más rápido e intente localizar a Eric o a Jazz entre la multitud. El iPhone todavía en mi mano quemaba como los mil demonios. Cuando corte la llamada me vi tentada a arrojarlo al tinaco de la basura, finalmente resistí el impulso. Puede que sirviera para localizar al maldito bastardo. Convivir tantos años con un policía había hecho mella en mí, sabía controlarme, incluso cuando el miedo estaba carcomiéndome por dentro. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando comenzó a sonar Animals de Maroon 5.

_..._

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down, eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals_

_..._

Maldije por lo bajo, seguí moviéndome. Era uno de mis grupos favoritos, incluso la canción me gusta, pero desde que él me la dedicó no podía evitar sentirme perturbada cada que la escuchaba.

...

_Maybe you think that you can hide__  
__I can smell your scent for miles__  
__Just like animals__  
__Animals__  
__Like animals__  
__Baby I'm_

_..._

Hice de oídos sordos y seguí en mi búsqueda. Suspire de alivio cuando vi a Jazz no a más de un par de metros de distancia. Pase entre la multitud que bailaba alegremente. Cuando él me visualizo se percató que algo no andaba bien, siempre tan intuitivo. La necesidad de arrojarme a sus brazos y llorar era fuerte. Una vez más me controle, no quería hacer un espectáculo, mucho menos frente a toda esta gente.

_._

_Más tarde_ me dije internamente.

Si, más tarde lloraría como una nena. Cuando nadie me viera. Le hice señas para que se acercara.

Jazz se disculpó con Aro, dueño de la discográfica a la que pertenecíamos, y Heidi Vulturi. Aro levanto su copa, supongo que en mi honor, yo asentí.

– ¿Qué sucede Bella?– preguntó lo suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar. Su rostro reflejando su preocupación.

–Me llamó…– mi voz salió mucho más débil de lo que imagine, carraspee–_Él_ me llamó…– Repetí. Apreté mi mandíbula con el fin de calmar un poco la necesidad de derramar mis lágrimas. Cuando capto el mensaje tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta la barra. Sacó su celular y marcó, supuse que a Sam, parte de mi personal de seguridad. Yo me distraje porque mi iPhone vibró. Tenía un mensaje nuevo.

...

"_Deberías decirle a tu amigo que aparte sus manos de lo que es MÍO. _

_No quieres que le haga daño ¿o sí?"_

_..._

Hijo de puta, se encontraba aquí.

No había dudas y me lo estaba haciendo saber.

.

Mil improperios salieron de mi boca. Una cosa era meterse conmigo, otra muy distinta amenazar a mis amigos. Con furia le respondí el mensaje. Ya estaba harta de sus juegos mentales, de todos sus malditos regalos, de que invadiera mi privacidad, no soportaría que involucrara también a mis amigos. Las manos de Jazz tomaron las mías en un intento de calmar mi temblor. Me quito el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sam y Paul aparecieron. Se veían bastante amenazadores, lo suficiente para mantener a raya a cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

–Srta. Swan, Sr. Hale, síganme– indicó Sam, mientras Paul iba detrás de nosotros.

Un par de personas se quedaron mirándonos. Otros, como Marcus y Cayo Vulturi se despidieron de mí desde lejos.

.

Esperamos el ascensor, Sam sin dejar de hablar por el intercomunicador. Paul parecía a punto de brincarle a cualquiera que representara una amenaza. Jazz seguía haciendo círculos en mi espalda con el fin de calmar un poco mis nervios. Solo me sentiría mejor una vez estuviera en la seguridad de mi casa.

– ¡Demonios! – La expresión de Sam solo causo que me alterara más– Hay una gran cantidad de reporteros en la entrada– nos informó. Jazz hizo una mueca, yo suspiré. A los paparazzi podía manejarlos. Al maldito acosador… no tanto.

–Por la parte trasera de hotel– sugirió Jazz. Sam negó.

–Hay otro grupo allí– contestó, rompiendo las esperanzas de Jazz. A diferencia de mí, a él no se le daba bien con los reporteros–Podemos esperar hasta que…

–Solo, sáquennos de aquí– ordené. Jazz asintió. Sabía mi aprensión a quedarme en este lugar. A pesar de que mi equipo de seguridad era competente no quería arriesgarme.

.

Sam le dio un par de órdenes a Embry, quien imagine estaba abajo con Tyler, mi chofer. El viaje en ascensor fue el más largo de la historia. Nos guio a través del lobby y de allí a la salida trasera. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, una vez estuvimos al descubierto, con todo y que Tyler se había acercado lo suficiente para no estar tan expuestos. Cuando entramos en el coche Jazz volvió a usar su iPhone, yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

– ¿Estás más tranquila? –cuestionó cuando termino de hablar con Jess, mi representante.

–Un poco– respondí. Solo esperaba que el infeliz no hubiese colocado una bomba en el auto.

_._

_Paranoica _chillo mi conciencia.

Quizás.

Pero vamos, dadas las circunstancias nadie podía culparme por ello. Hasta hace unas semanas mi vida era un sueño idílico, desde que _él_ apareció todo se ha vuelto una peli de suspenso.

* * *

*.* Algún review...comentario?

Espero que hayáis pasado unas lindas navidades.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
